The Dragon of Notre Dame
by crashzilla09
Summary: A parody of one of my favorite Disney movies. Rated T may change later on.


Note: I own nothing but my OC.

We see the Notre Dame church through the clouds. Then we see a town where everyone is having an ordinary day.

Crashzilla: _Morning in Fictiontown, the city awakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

_The Luigi fishes, the Mario bakes_

_To the bells or Notre Dame_

_To the big bells as loud as a thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a psalm_

_And some say the soul of the city's_

_The toll of the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame _

Then we see Crashzilla in a stage set up. "I hate this job" Crashzilla said. "Oh come on. It's for the kids" a female voice said. "Ugh" Crashzilla sighed at being annoyed. He then looks down and sees a group of kids waiting to see what he has to say. "You hear those bells? They make so many colorful sounds. But you know.. they don't ring all by themselves" Crashzilla said. "They don't?" a female voice said with the puppet. "I'm not doing this" Crashzilla said. Then his tail got bit and he grunted in pain and continued. "Up in the towers. Lives a mysterious bell ringer" Crashzilla said.

"Who is it?" Crashzilla said. "Who?" the female voice said with the puppet. "What is he?" Crashzilla asked. "What?" the female voice said with the puppet. "How did he get there?" Crashzilla asked. "How?" the female voice said with the puppet. Crashzilla then grabbed the puppet and squeezed. Then his tail got bit again. "I will tell you a.. tail.. tail.." Crashzilla said in pain. Then he let go of the puppet and his tail was released. "I'll tell you a tale. It's about a dragon and a monster" Crashzilla said in a dramatic tone.

Crashzilla: _Dark was the night when our tale has begun_

_On the docks near Notre Dame _

In a flashback, we see Ember, Flame, Blink and Hunter on a boat rowing down the river. "Shut it up, will you" Flame said. "We'll be spotted!" Hunter warned. "Hush, little one" Ember said to the baby in her arms.

Crashzilla: _Four frightened creatures slid silently under_

_The docks of Notre Dame _

Ember, Flame, Blink and Hunter dock the boat and get off. "Four guilders for safe passage into Fictiontwon" Blink said. Then mutant animals came out and trapped them. Then they see a shadow approach them.

Crashzilla: _But a trap had been laid for the creatures_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

_At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells _

Flame knew who the shadow figure was. "Judge Malefor" Flame said in fear. We then see Malefor himself.

Crashzilla: _The bells of Notre Dame_

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

Crashzilla: _Judge Malefor longed_

_To purge the world_

_Of vice and sin _

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

Blink, Flame and Hunter get cuffed and put in a cage.

Crashzilla: _And he saw corruption everywhere_

_Except within _

"Bring them to the justice system" Malefor ordered. "You there! What are you hiding?" Pinstripe demanded as he tried to see what Ember had. "Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her" Malefor ordered.

It quickly flashes to Crashzilla. "She ran" Crashzilla said in a creepy tone.

Back in the flashback, we see Ember running for her life from Malefor, with the baby still in her hands.

Chorus: _Dies irar, dies illa _(Day of wrath, that day)

_Solvet saeclum in favilla _(Shall consume the world in ashes)

_Teste David cum sibylla _(As prophesied by David and the sibyl)

_Quantus tremor est fururus _(What trembling is to be)

_Quando Judex est venturus_ (When the Judge is come)

Ember makes it to the front of Notre Dame and knocks on the door. "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" Ember plead. Malefor then closes in on her and she continued to run. Malefor then grabs the baby, then kicks Ember in the face, making her fall hard on the stairs. The baby then cries. "A baby?" Malefor asked as he saw the baby. "An abomination!" Malefor gasped. He then spots the well and was about to throw the baby in.

"Stop!" Ignitus yelled. "Cried Ignitus" Crashzilla said. "This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs" Malefor explained.

Ignitus: _See the innocent blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame _

"I'm guiltless. She ran, I pursued" Malefor said.

Ignitus: _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame _

"My conscience is clear" Malefor said.

Ignitus: _You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim you haven't a qualm_

_But you never can run from_

_Nor hid what you've done from the eyes_

_The very eyes of Notre Dame _

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

Malefor looks at the statues of Notre Dame and starts to realize he couldn't hide what he done.

Crashzilla: _And for one time in his life_

_Of power and control _

Chorus: _Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

Crashzilla: _Malefor felt a twinge of fear_

_For his immortal soul _

"What must I do?" Malefor asked. "Take care of the child as if it were your own" Ignitus said carrying Ember's body that has a little blood on her face. "What!? I have to settle with this.. Fine. But let him live here with you in your church" Malefor said. "Live here? Where?" Ignigus asked. "Anywhere" Malfore said.

Malefor: _Just so he's kept locked away_

_Where no one else can see _

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways" Malefor said looking at the church.

Malefor: _Even this weird creature may_

_Yet prove one day to be_

_Of use to me _

"Malefor gave the child an odd name. A name that's... made up, Spyro" Crashzilla said. We then see a puppet stage demonstrating the time that's gone by.

Crashzilla: _Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

_Who is the monster and who is the dragon? _

The stage then burns up exposing Cyndra that's been doing the puppeteering. Crashzilla is seen with a match. Then he throws out the match. We then enter the church seeing Spyro ring the bells.

Crashzilla/Chorus: _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

_Bells, bells, bells, bells_

_Bells of Notre Dame _

Then the title The Dragon of Notre Dame comes up.

A/N: This might not have been the right time to write this. I guess I really wanted to do this parody. I'll try to be as less random as possible with my story choices in the future. I apologize for this.. out-of-nowhere post. But for those who have read my stuff.. you know I can be a random kind of guy. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'll be sure to continue my other stories. Yeah, I know... I say that a lot.


End file.
